Waves of Fate
by amazingbliss
Summary: A tribute to last years tsunami victims. Tolle died in the tsunami. Dearka takes Miri to visit Tolle's death place. Review doesn't sound too good but pls R&R.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or any of its characters. I also do not own the song _Just want you to know_ by Backstreet Boys, _Never Gone._ Read and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Waves of Fate**

_**By Amazingbliss**_

"Please Mir, just one lil kiss. I caught you under the mistletoe!" a blonde exclaimed cheerfully, dangling the Christmas decoration above their heads.

"I'm really not in the mood Dearka." Miriallia replied solemnly and walked away.

Dearka sighed. His girlfriend had been really gloomy the past few days and no matter what he did to try and cheer her up, he would get a 'some other time' or 'not now Dearka'. It was Christmas for God's sake! She should be filled with Christmas sprit having fun, not wandering around pointlessly with that distant look plastered all over her face. Most of all, she should be by his side and, you know, making out with him.

Dearka just couldn't figure out why she was so sad. _Did he insult her? Was she upset because he didn't get her the necklace that she wanted for Christmas? Was she angry at him for staring at that woman with the really REALLY short skirt at the train station? Did she fall out of love with him?_ He shuddered at the thought. But continued pondering over why Mir was so despaired. He hated to see her like that. He wanted so much just to take away her sorrow, destroy her grief, and ease her suffering. So, he just sat there on the couch, thinking…

The phone rang. Reluctantly, Dearka dragged himself off the couch and went to answer it. It was Kira, Mir's good friend. At first Dearka was not comfortable with Mir having such a close guy friend but his doubts about their relationships were eliminated when Kira got engaged to the famous pop singer Lacus Clyne.

"Hey, Dearka! It's me, Kira. I'm just calling to remind you and Mir of the Christmas party tonight. By the way, I haven't heard from Mir for a while. How is she?"

"Well, she's been feeling quite down lately. I don't know what I did wrong."

Kira kept his silence.

"Kira? Are you there? Do you know why she's feeling so bad lately?"

An air of hush fell upon them.

"Kira! I swear. If you know what is causing Mir to be so depressed, and you don't tell me. I'll kill you. I feel horrid. I've been trying all week to cheer her up but nothing seems to work. What is wrong? Is it her or is it me? No-no. It's me. What did I-"

"It's about her ex. His name is Tolle. He died in the tsunami last year. Tomorrow is the anniversary of his death."

"Oh my god. I didn't know." Then in a heartbeat, he recalled the night when he saw her staring at a picture in her wallet, totally spaced out. It was a picture of a young man of about the same age as both of them; he had short, well-groomed, brown hair and a matching pair of brown eyes. He didn't think much of it, but that theory certainly explained a lot. Like why she insisted on spraying the cologne Hugo Boss on her pillow every night.

"When you two became a couple, all of us assumed that it meant that she had gotten over him. But it seems she hasn't."

There were a few moments of silence.

"Kira, we won't be going for dinner tonight. I'm sorry. Send my regards to everyone. Bye." He hung up. If he was going to make this up to Mir, he would have to act quickly. He took out his laptop and started typing furiously.

Kira on the other line was left dumbfounded. Dearka NEVER missed Christmas dinner! Especially Christmas turkey! What did he have planned?

Mir was in her room hugging her pillow that smelt like him and staring longingly at the photo she held in her hand. She thought of all the good times they shared, and then all the bad times. It was too much for her to take. Tears welled up in her eyes and just like the waves that brought her ex to his death; the tears flowed freely out her eyes. She lolled onto the bed and broke into uncontrollable sobbing. She loved Tolle and she missed him, but she hadn't cried for him in ages. She just hadn't let herself. She had thought that she was over him, apparently not. She recalled the last Christmas she spent with him; it was the day before he left for the mission trip in Indonesia. The last day she was held in his arms. The last day he kissed her. The last day he looked at her with those beautiful auburn eyes. The last day he said that he loved her and would never leave her. The last day of his life. And it seemed like the last day of hers too.

Just then, Dearka walked into the room. She buried her face into the pillow and tried to wipe her tears away. She was shocked when she felt his body pressed against her back, his arms wrapped around her, his soft gentle chiding.

"I heard about your ex. I booked a flight for us to go visit his death place. The plane leaves in 3 hours. Please be ready by then, it will be a 3 day trip. I told Kira that we won't be joining them tonight. I'm sorry I wasn't more understanding." He said as in engulfed her with his warm embrace.

What? She couldn't believe her ears. He knew? More importantly, he's not angry? He's not jealous? She had put in so much effort to keep Tolle a secret to him. She didn't want Dearka to feel that she had another in her heart. Now he knew and he wasn't the tiniest bit infuriated. Instead, he was sacrifice his traditional Christmas dinner with his pals to take her to be with her ex. She just did not understand what drove him to be so nice, so tender, so caring. But then again, that was why she had fallen for him. Well, that and his cheekiness.

"Th-thank you," she managed to say.

"Anytime, sweetie."

Within the hour, the couple was packed. They took a cab to the airport and boarded the airplane. During the entire plane ride, Mir just sat on her seat and stared at the photo in her wallet.

_Looking at your picture _

_From when we first met _

_You gave me a smile _

_That I could never forget._

Dearka glanced at her. He wanted to see her face light up with jubilee; he wanted to see her smile.

It was 3:47a.m. And they were at the beach holding the luggage while Mir was staring wistfully at the gentle waves splash onto the shore then ebb away. Dearka sensed that she wanted to be alone with her lost love. He drew closer to her, and then whispered, "I'll be over there. Take your time," pointing to a palm tree nearby.

She nodded.

_Tolle, I miss you. These brutal waves stole you away from me. I will never forget. People say that waves never leave anything behind, but this very wave left a scar in my heart. A year from your death, I already have another boyfriend. I know he loves me. And I love him too. Although he can never replace you, it seems like he is slowly healing the scar in my heart. I want to be with him. I'm here just to tell you, that I am happy, that you can stop worrying about me. _

_At the same time, I just want you to know that I've fighting to let you go. Some days I make it through but then there are nights that never end. And though I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me. I'd have to say, when I'm with Dearka. I'm at ease, I-I just want you to know that. And just as the tide returns to these grounds, as will I return back to you. Every year, I will come here and remember the times we shared. Just to let you know that I'm still fighting to let you go._

She took out the photo from her wallet. _Till then, goodbye. _She tossed the photo into the ocean and washed as the waves washed it away.

"Dearka! Wake up!" Mir yelled as she tried to shake Dearka up. Unfortunately to no avail. At that moment, she was reminded of how Cagalli got Athrun up in no time. She took a water hose that was used for water rationing and sprayed Dearka like a fireman would douse a fire. He woke up with a start.

"Hey sleepy-head" she chuckled.

_Ahh… His Mir was back. _

"What was that with you wetting me?"

"Nothing."

He was wet and she was dry. That wasn't fair was it? He wrapped his arms around her and brought her down, getting her wet in the process.

"Dearka Elsman! Get off me you jerk!" she screamed playfully.

"I don't want to let you go." He sounded sincere; he pushed himself off her and looked into her ice blue eyes.

"Then don't," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer towards her for a kiss.

A/N: Hey guys. Hope you liked that! My first attempt at Miri/Tolle and Miri/Dearka fluff. Also a tribute to those who died in the tsunami on the 26th of December 2004. Some people were affected worse than I could describe in this fic. Anyway, on a lighter note, pleeaaseee review! Thanks!


End file.
